


Les Mis Headcanons/One-Shots

by BookDragon6127



Series: Les Amis Modern One-shots [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Enjolras needs a hug, F/F, F/M, Gen, Grantaire vs Patria, M/M, enjoltaire - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookDragon6127/pseuds/BookDragon6127
Summary: A collection of headcanons and one-shots about Les Miserables(mostly the Les Amis).





	1. Enjolras' Cat

  * He rescued it when he found it on the street
  * It was after a rally didn’t end very well and Enj was heading back to the cafe a back way
  * The cat was in a cardboard box and was crying constantly and wouldn’t stop until Enj picked it up
  * It was half dead when he found it and took it to the vet
  * It’s a tiny, all black kitten that Enjolras fell in love with it
  * At the end of it, Enjolras adopted the kitten without second thought
  * He named her Patria of course
  * Patria was basically the kitten version of Enjolras
    * She would fall asleep in his hood or sweatshirt pocket
    * She stays up all night with him
    * She whines when Enjolras leaves until he slips her into his bag
  * He sneaks her into different places (mostly the Cafe Musain) by putting her in his sweatshirt or bag. He only gets found out when Joly gets a allergic reaction after he accidentally takes Enjolras’ bag
  * All the Les Amis love Patria and she sort of became their mascot
  * The only issue came up when Enj and Grantaire started dating
  * Patria and Grantaire _hated_ each other
    * Patria would wait on different shelves to jump on Grantaire’s face
    * Grantaire gives Patria dirty glares and will squirt water on her
    * Patria only hisses at Grantaire and is overly protective of Enjolras
    * Grantaire purposely shows more PDA with Enjolras around Patria
  * Courfeyrac thinks Grantaire is insane
    * “It’s a goddamn cat, R! It’s not out to get you!”  “Yes, it its Couf! She is out to get me!”
  * Enjolras is _completely_ oblivious. Like he entirely believes that they get along great
  * Meanwhile, it’s like World War 3 between R and Patria
  * Until one day, Enjolras ends up in the Hospital
  * A rally went particularly badly leaving Enj with a mild concussion and a few cracked ribs
  * This also leaves him in the hospital for a week
  * When Grantaire visits him, Enj asks R to take care of Patria in the interim
  * Grantaire was about to say no but Enj gave R puppy eyes that always makes him melt
  * When R gets back to Enj’s flat, Patria is whining on his bed
  * During the next week, the two reached a truce
  * When Enjolras got home, he found Grantaire and Patria curled up on the couch together and Enj joined them quietly
  * After that, Grantaire and Patria kept a mutual peace
  * ~~And Enjolras was still oblivious about all of it until Courfeyrac somehow got videos of all of it and showed them~~




	2. Even Gods Need Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based off a fanart |  
>  V

Enjolras closed his laptop and groaned. He has been staring at a blinking cursor for hours. He’s been try to type a speech for the past few days and the all-nighters have proven useless as he still has a blank document. He ran a hand through his blond curls.

 

“Why are you still awake?” A disapproving voice chided from the doorway. Enjolras turned around and found Grantaire holding a cup of water and looking mildly disheveled.

“I-”

 

“When was the last time you slept? Or eaten? Or did any basic human necessities?” Enjolras opened his mouth to say something but trailed off.

 

“I’ve got to finish writing this.” Grantaire put his cup down and walked over to where Enjolras was at his desk. He took his laptop and moved it away. Enj made a small noise of protest. “C’mon, R. I have to finish this.”

 

“The revolution will still be there after a few hours of sleep,” Grantaire crooned. Enjolras leaned his forehead sleepily against his chest. Grantaire smiled to himself. He gently picked him up with a little groan.

 

“Grantaire…”

 

“No.”

  
“But the people…” Enjolras protested tiredly.

 

“You need sleep. Now.” Grantaire slid Enjolras under the pile of covers on the bed. He turned to leave but he felt a tug on his shirt.

 

“Stay,” Enjolras mumbled. Grantaire smiled and climbed into bed next to him. Enjolras cuddled against the warmth of Grantaire’s chest.

 

“You’re adorable when you’re tired,” Grantaire whispered.

 

“‘M still annoyed you took my laptop,” he grumbled, falling asleep.  


“I love you but you need sleep more than revolution.”

 

“Be serious,” Enjolras muttered before his breathing became even and his eyes stayed closed.

 

“I am wild.” Grantaire kissed the top of Enjolras’ blond crown of curls before sinking into sleep himself.


	3. Useless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the art work. I can't draw to save my life.

Enjolras opened the door to his apartment. It was past midnight and he was still hurting from the rally. During the rally, thing had gotten out of hand; people got hurt and the police got involved. Enjolras had to talk to the cops but luckily, the officers on duty knew and supported him. However thing hadn't exactly went well for him and he was now nursing a stab wound. Luckily, Combeferre knew Enjolras' hatred of hospitals and let him go home quickly. Enj grabbed an ice pack for his black eye and then curled up on the couch. His abdomen stung under the bandages.

Silently, Enjolras damned himself for getting distracted. He was glad that he got stabbed and not one of his friends. His father's harsh words came flooding back into his head.

_"You're useless! You waste every hour and care for no one! Mark my words, you'll be the one to get those fool friends of yours killed!"_

A tear slipped down his cheek. It wasn't until then did he realize that he was crying. This only made him feel weaker. His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door. Before he could answer it, it swung open to reveal his boyfriend, Grantaire. R looked concerned as knelt down next to Enjolras.

"Hey," he said softly as Enj sat up wincing slightly. Grantaire gently wiped a tear from Enjolras' cheek.

"Did anyone one else get hurt?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire looked at the ground.

"Don't do that to yourself, Enj-"

"Did anyone one else get hurt?" Enjolras pressed. When he was met with silence, Enj got a sinking suspicion that something went wrong. Hot tear flooded his eyes again."Dammit, Grantaire! Answer me, please!" Grantaire looked up at Enjolras who was giving him a heart wrenching look.

"Yes," R whispered looking at the floor again.

"Who?" Enjolras' broken voice drew Grantaire's attention back. "Who else?"

"Enj..." Grantaire started but gave up. It was useless to argue with Enjolras like this. "Courfeyrac and Bahorel got a little beaten up getting the guy off you and...." Grantaire braced himself. "And Jehan was just getting out of surgery when I left the hospital." Enjolras' head snapped up. He couldn't help the tears fall down his face. Grantaire gave it a moment before finishing.

"A gun went off not long after Combeferre took you to the hospital."

"I should have been there."  
  


"Enj, you lost so much blood as it was. Any more and you could have died-

"Then maybe I should have died!" Enjolras' lip trembled as tears streamed down his face. "If I die you'd all be better off anyways. If I was dead-"

"If you died, the Cause would die as well. You are the lifeblood of the Les Amis and you are the only thing giving hope to those who believe in you. You are the light that shines in the darkest nights," Grantaire took Enjolras' hands in his own. "If you died, then there would be no way to continue."

Enjolras' sapphire eye met Grantaire's chocolate ones. "Really?" he asked thickly. Grantaire pulled him into a tight hug.

"Of course." He kissed Enj gently.

"I love you," Enjolras whispered. They curled up together on the couch. Slowly, Enjolras fell into a blissfully sleep.

"I love you too, Apollo," Grantaire said in a hushed voice as he fell asleep next to his boyfriend.


End file.
